<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Te encontrare by Marisela_Marquez_Ibarra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973610">Te encontrare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marisela_Marquez_Ibarra/pseuds/Marisela_Marquez_Ibarra'>Marisela_Marquez_Ibarra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kurama y los demás bijuus no existen, Lo siento Kurama, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marisela_Marquez_Ibarra/pseuds/Marisela_Marquez_Ibarra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi lleva un año con el mismo sueño, no sabe que ese sueño tiene un significado mucho mas grande que cambiara toda su vida de una manera que nunca imagino.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Te encontrare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto</p><p>Para esta historia me inspire en un manga llamado "Esta vez definitivamente seré feliz"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se encontró en un espacio totalmente oscuro, no podía distinguir nada alrededor, se sintió como si flotara en la nada, pero pronto frente a el se vio a un hombre, era alto tenía cabello negro corto pero lo que mas le llamaba su atención era sus ojos negros y profundos</p><p>-Kakashi- susurro el hombre de una forma triste, pero sobre todo como si extrañara o anhelara a esa persona.</p><p>Abrió los ojos de repente y vio que se encontró en su habitación, en su departamento y que ya era día pues los rayos de sol entraban con fuerza por su ventana.</p><p>Puso una mano sobre sus ojos para retirar lo ultimo que quedaba del sueño, suspiro y vio el reloj, noto que se le hacia tarde para reunirse con su equipo para entrenar, eso no le preocupaba ya que era normal que de vez en cuando llegara con un par de horas de retraso, lo que realmente le estaba causando preocupación en ese momento era que esta vez su sueño fue mucho más realista que otras veces.</p><p>Volvió a suspirar, ese sueño lo lleva teniendo desde hace un año, siempre era lo mismo, una persona diciendo su nombre de una manera que hacía que su corazón sintiera un vacío, como si le faltara algo, pero esta vez el sueño fue mucho más fuerte, sentí como si esa persona de verdad estaba frente el, que si se acercaba lo suficiente podría tocarla.</p><p>Se levanto de su cama y se alisto intentando olvidar el sueño, una vez listo se paro frente al espejo y verifico que su mascara se encontrara en su lugar, se pasó la mano por su cabello plateado y salió de su departamento directo al campo de entrenamiento .</p><p>……….</p><p>Mientras se estaba acercando al campo de entrenamiento pudo distinguir a 3 personas que al parecer llevaban esperando un buen rato.</p><p>-Yo- dijo mientras levantaba una mano en forma de saludo.</p><p>- ¡Llega tarde! - gritaron dos chicos de 15 años, uno de cabello rubio y otra chica de cabello rosa mientras atrás de ellos un pelinegro ignoraba todo con la vista dirigida hacia otro lado, pero se notaba de alguna manera que estaba igual de molesto.</p><p>-Lo siento, es que me perdí por el sendero de la vida- dijo de manera perezosa mientras mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.</p><p>-Kakashi-sensei, si llega tarde no tendremos suficiente tiempo para entrenar las técnicas de equipo- dijo el rubio con un puchero.</p><p>-Que molestia, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo podría esperar dedicar ese tiempo para entrenar con Itachi- dijo el pelinegro</p><p>-Naruto tiene razón sensei, todos tenemos entrenamiento personal después y necesitamos mejorar nuestra dinámica de equipo- dijo la chica de cabello rosa mientras los otros dos asintieron para apoyarla.</p><p>-Maa… tranquilos chicos, podemos empezar el entrenamiento sin ningún problema- en ese momento se escuchó un grito por todo el campo de entrenamiento causando que los tres personas se molestaran ya que su entrenamiento seguía siendo interrumpido mientras que la cuarta suspiraba previniendo lo que se avecinaba.</p><p>- ¡RIVAL! - grito un hombre vestido totalmente de verde y con un corte tazón.</p><p>-Hola Gai- dijo de forma desganada.</p><p>-Kakashi vengo hoy a retarte a una carrera para por fin desempatar- dijo Gai mientras daba una sonrisa demasiado brillante.</p><p>-Lo siento Gai, pero hoy tengo entrenamiento y no puedo posponerlo- al escuchar eso Gai puso un gran pulgar frente la cara de Kakashi.</p><p>-Tus llamas de la juventud arden fuertemente Kakashi, le estas mostrando un gran camino a tus alumnos- Kakashi solo podía suspirar por toda la energía que soltaba su amigo.</p><p>Iba a empezar a dar ordenes a sus tres alumnos para empezar el entrenamiento aun con la presencia de Gai pero pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió rojo y negro, ya no veía a sus alumnos ni a Gai, su corazón empezó a acelerarse al no verlos , pero empezó a ver muchas manos que se dirigían a él, algunas con armas pero otras solo se acercaban, pronto todo termino cuando todo se volvió totalmente negro mientras escuchaba voces a lo lejos, reconoció que eran Gai y sus alumnos.</p><p>- ¡Sensei! / ¡Rival! - gritaron mientras veían como Kakashi caía desmayado sin razón alguna.</p><p>……….</p><p>Unos ojos oscuros y vacíos se abrieron mientras una boca mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha.</p><p>-Por fin te encontré, Kakashi- dijo esa persona mientras los ojos que eran negros tomaron un color rojo que brillaba en la oscuridad del lugar.</p><p>……….</p><p>-El sello desapareció por completo, el lo encontró- dijo un hombre de cabello blanco y largo que se encontró recargado en una pared de aquella habitación.</p><p>-Tendremos que contarle todo en cuanto despierte, también a ellos, creo que es lo justo- dijo un rubio sentado detrás de un escritorio mientras su mirada mostraba preocupación.</p><p>-Ya no nos queda tiempo- dijo un hombre mayor mientras fumaba una pipa.</p><p>Una pelirroja veía todo preocupada por lo que se avecinaba.</p><p>……….</p><p>Abrió los mirando alrededor, notando que se encontraron en el hospital, también noto a otras dos personas.</p><p>- ¿Que Paso? - pregunto sentándose en la cama de hospital.</p><p>-Te desmayaste sin razón alguna Kakashi- dijo Gai aun preocupado.</p><p>-Al parecer no fue agotamiento de chakra y te encuentras en perfecta salud, aun no sabemos que es lo que te paso- dijo un castaño a lado de Gai.</p><p>Se escucho que la puerta se abrió y entro una castaña con dos marcas moradas en sus mejillas.</p><p>-Kakashi, que bueno que despiertas, sensei me ordeno que teníamos que reunirnos con el en cuanto te levantaras- miro a las otras dos personas - también estarán que Gai y Yamato estén- los mencionados asintieron.</p><p>-Gracias Rin- dijo empezando a levantarse, la castaña asintió y salió.</p><p>……….</p><p>Kakashi entro a la oficina junto a Gai y Yamato, vio como adentro ya se encontraban sus tres alumnos al igual que su sensei, su esposa, el Sandaime y Jiraiya.</p><p>-Siéntate Kakashi, esta va a ser una platica larga, hay muchas que tenemos que explicarte- dijo su sensei, Kakashi se sentó junto a sus alumnos esperando que empezaran -Kakashi que sabes de la reencarnación o el de que alguien vuelva a nacer- Kakashi al escucharlo se sorprendió un poco, creía que ninguna de esas cosas eran posibles.</p><p>-Sensei creo que de lo que está hablando es ficción- dijo Kakashi sin ningún titubeo.</p><p>-No lo son Kakashi, no es ficción- el rubio se detuvo un poco antes de continuar -esta es tu segunda vida Kakashi- los que no estaban preparados para esa revelación abrieron los ojos con sorpresa viendo al peliplateado.</p><p>-Papá, ¿Cómo es posible eso? - dijo Naruto mientras Kakashi aún seguía en shock -y ¿Cómo saben que es la segunda vida de sensei? -</p><p>-Es difícil de explicar Naruto, los que saben mejor de esto son sensei y Sandaime-sama- dijo Minato viendo a los dos mencionados al igual que todos en la habitación esperando una explicación.</p><p>-Estoy seguro que saben de Uchiha Madara- dijo Jiraiya haciendo que el único Uchiha en la habitación se tensara.</p><p>-Si, es el ancestro de mi clan, fundo la aldea junto al primer Hokage, después lo traiciono y el Shodaime lo venció matándolo o eso creían ya que poco tiempo después se supo que seguía vivo, eso hizo que todos empezaran a llamarlo un… - Sasuke para de hablar.</p><p>-Demonio- continuo Jiraiya - pero unos años después por fin fue vencido por una persona, otro Uchiha, él logro matarlo y que el terror de Madara terminara-</p><p>-Pero en la academia nos dijeron que Madara nunca fue totalmente derrotado, decían que se fueron dormido y sellado, que todos esperaban que nunca pudiera romper el sello que lo mantenía dormido si no otra guerra empezaría- dijo la pelirosa.</p><p>-Si lo que se enseña en la academia es verdad, Uchiha Madara estaba sellado y dormido, pero no era el original Uchiha Madara, es otro que tomo su nombre y su poder lo que lo hizo aun mas mortal y peligros que el original- explicaba Jiraiya.</p><p>- ¿What? - se escucho como varios gritaron la pregunta en la habitación.</p><p>-Este Uchiha Madara no busca lo que el original quería, este quiere que todos los que le hicieron daño y quitaron lo que más amaba desaparezcan- dijo por fin el Sandaime - eso implica todo el mundo ninja- toda la habitación quedo en silencio.</p><p>-Pero eso como se relaciona con sensei- dijo Naruto - y aun no explican como saben que es la segunda vida de Kakashi-sensei ´ttebayo - se cruzó de brazos ya un poco cansado de no obtener explicación-</p><p>-A eso vamos mocoso- dijo Jiraiya callando al rubio para que su sensei pudiera continuar.</p><p>-Madara también busca algo o debería decir a alguien- dijo mirando a Kakashi que aún se mantenía en silencio escuchando todo - él piensa venir por ti y destruir todo lo demás-</p><p>-Pero si está sellado ¿Por qué vendría por Kakashi? -pregunto Gai confundido.</p><p>-Porque el sello se rompió y Madara lleva un año despierto-</p><p>-Sabían de esto y no han tomado precauciones o planificado algo para luchar con el- dijo molesto Naruto -todos están en peligro, es especial sensei, ese tipo lo quiere-</p><p>-No lo supimos hasta hace unos días- dijo Minato mirando a su hijo - las otras aldeas que se encargaban de monitorearlo apenas mandaron los informes notando que el sello ya no estaba y que Madara estaba totalmente despierto- suspiro -de hecho, todo ese año nos mantuvieron engañados para poder recuperar todas sus fuerzas y lograr su cometido, solo esta esperando el momento correcto-</p><p>-Pero ¿Por qué me busca? -pregunto Kakashi</p><p>-Por que tu eres la reencarnación de la persona que más amaba y eres lo único que el ha estado buscando, lo único por lo que aun seguimos vivos, el no atacara hasta que se asegure que tu estés a salvo-</p><p>-Entonces ya explicaran como saben que es su segunda vida ´ttebayo- grito Naruto haciendo que Kushina le diera un golpe en la cabeza.</p><p>-Si- suspiro el Sandaime -en tu otra vida mantenías una relación muy cercana con el actual Uchiha Madara, el mundo estaba en guerra contra el original Madara, el tú al igual que muchos otros peleabas valiente por la aldea, en un momento el Hokage de ese tiempo decidió que la mejor manera de derrotar a Madara era confiando, muy a su pesar, en los Uchihas ya que ellos conocían las debilidades de su propio clan, mandaron a muchos Uchihas apoyados por tropas de las otras aldeas, ese plan funciono, Madara fue derrotado por un Uchiha que demostró una gran valentía y poder, ese Uchiha se llamaba Uchiha Obito, regreso a la aldea con la única idea de poder reencontrarse con Kakashi-</p><p>-En serio le pusieron el mismo nombre a sensei- interrumpió Naruto recibiendo otro golpe, pero esta vez por parte de Sakura.</p><p>-Si, de hecho, Kakashi recibió ese nombre en honor a su vida pasada- explico Minato -continúe Sandaime-sama.</p><p>-Lamentablemente lo único que encontró fue que Kakashi fue asesinado por su propio clan, los ancianos que en ese momento eran parte del consejo del clan pensaron que Obito traicionaría al clan si seguía a lado de Kakashi, como ya había demostrado su capacidad, no querían que un poder así se les escapara de las manos, a escondidas de la vista del Hokage juzgaron y asesinaron a Kakashi por un crimen en contra de su clan que él nunca cometió, el consejo no pensaron que el amor de Obito por Kakashi fuera tan fuerte o grande, creían que lo olvidaría y podrían comprometerlo con una mujer del clan pero se equivocaron, Obito al saber todo se volvió loco por su dolor y absorbió todo el poder de Uchiha Madara y asesino a todos los Uchihas culpables de la muerte de Kakashi, solo dejo vivo a los Uchihas que supo que defendieron a Kakashi en su momento,se llevo el complejo Uchiha el que guardaba todo el dolor de Kakashi-</p><p>-Esperen ¿cómo se llevó todo un complejo de un clan? -interrumpió una vez más Naruto.</p><p>-Acaban de explicar toda una historia de amor trágico y te intereso mas eso- dijo Sakura a su compañero.</p><p>-Lo siento- dijo Naruto viendo como todos lo miraban.</p><p>-Bueno, puedo continuar- todos asintieron -para Obito no fue suficiente con matar a casi mas de la mitad de su clan, comenzó a guardar cada vez mas odio y se convenció que toda la humanidad debía desaparecer, así comenzó otra guerra, pero esta vez sabían que no lo podía vencer así que se conformaron con sellarlo esperando que el sello nunca se rompiera, pero tiempo después se dieron cuenta que el vendían que lo sellaran y durmieran, él de alguna manera se armo con el conocimiento que Kakashi renacería en el clan Hatake y que sellado el tiempo pasaría más rápido, para así una vez que el alma y chakra de Kakashi volvieran a estar en este mundo el despertaría y lo buscaría-</p><p>-Pero aun así no hay pruebas de que yo sea esa persona, tal vez se equivocaron- dijo Kakashi aun negándose en aceptar lo que estaba escuchando, pero también recordaba el sueño que tenia desde hace un año y tenia miedo de que todo estaba relacionado.</p><p>-Hay pruebas, desde que se supo que Kakashi iba a poder volver a nacer se planeo una forma de reconocer que fuera el mismo chakra totalmente exacto, además que seguramente tendrá la misma imagen, desde ese momento cada vez que nacía un nuevo miembro se hacia la prueba, por años ningún miembro pasaba la prueba lo cual calmaba a la aldea, pronto el clan se redujo a solo una persona, tu padre Kakashi, cuando naciste el hizo la prueba como se debe y se comprobó que por fin habías logrado renacer, además tu eres totalmente igual a tu vida pasada, el rasgo mas notorio es el lunar debajo de tu boca- Kakashi al escucharlo se sorprendió que el Sandaime supiera de eso ya que casi nadie conocía su rostro completo.</p><p>- Pero porque ese demonio despertó hace solo un año, no debió despertar en cuanto naciera Kakashi- pregunto Gai.</p><p>-Si, pero todo estaba listo para prevenir eso, el chakra de Kakashi entraría en resonancia de alguna manera con el chakra de Madara y el despertaría, pero como Kakashi al ser un recién nacido su chakra era muy poco para que fuera detectado por Madara, así que se decidió que Kakashi llevaría siempre un sello, hecho especialmente para que Madara no lo detectara y pudiera llevar una vida normal-</p><p>-Yo fui el encargado de colocar el sello de Kakashi- dijo Jiraiya -además como seguridad adicional Sakumo se encargo de que el rostro de Kakashi siempre se mantuviera oculto, en especial ese rasgo que delataría que ya habías nacido-</p><p>-Por eso sensei siempre oculta su rostro- comento Naruto.</p><p>-Pero aun así era difícil ocultarte- dijo Jiraiya viendo a Kakashi - eras un prodigio, así que siempre se busco la forma para hacer que no se revelara tu identidad sin hacerte sentir que se te estaba reteniendo-</p><p>-Por eso se me proporcionará unirme a ANBU tan joven, es una manera discreta de desaparecer- menciono Kakashi.</p><p>-Si y no era casualidad que yo fuera tu sensei, era para que yo y Kushina pudiéramos verificar que el sello se mantenía correctamente, todo iba bien hasta hace unos días que nos enteramos que Madara estaba despierto, creímos que todo estaba bien, que teníamos tiempo, no te encontraría por el sello y las aldeas podrían formar un plan, pero… - Minato se detuvo.</p><p>-Te desmayaste- interrumpió Jiraiya -y en cuanto fui a verificar el sello me encontré con la sorpresa que el sello se desvanecio, no entiendo como paso, ese sello no se desvanece tan fácil y tan rápido, además si comenzó a desvanecerse desde hacer tiempo tu debiste notar algo extraño ya que Madara hubiera empezado a buscarte- Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar eso, ahora se dio cuenta que el sueño no era una casualidad.</p><p>-Si hubo algo extraño- dijo Kakashi haciendo que todos lo miraran atentos -desde hace un año tengo un sueño, veo una persona nombrándome, creí que solo era un sueño, pero hoy fue mucho más realista-</p><p>-Eso explica mucho- Jiraiya se tocaba la barbilla pensando –él de alguna manera sent tu chakra y fue debilitando el sello para encontrarte, y hoy te desmayaste- suspiro -te encontró, ya no hay otra manera, el que tendrá que enfrentar a Madara eres tú Kakashi-</p><p>-Sensei podemos idear otro plan, hablar con los otros Kages y… -intento hablar Minato.</p><p>-No hay otra forma, no hay ningún ninja suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo, ni siquiera tu Minato- dijo Jiraiya</p><p>-Entonces ¿cómo esperas que Kakashi lo enfrente? -Minato se notaba que estaba molesto.</p><p>-Porque él no lo lastimara, Kakashi se podrá acercar a él sin ningún problema, cualquier otro ninja moriría apenas se acerque a donde él se encuentra, además Kakashi es el que mejor conoce a Madara, seguro sabe una manera de derrotarlo-</p><p>-No lo conozco-</p><p>-Bueno el tu de detenerlo ahora no lo conoce, pero podemos recuperar los recuerdos de tu vida pasada y seguro que descubriremos una manera de detenerlo-dijo Jiraiya</p><p>-No podemos hacer que tenga esos recuerdos, no sabemos que repercusiones tendrá mentalmente- comenzó a discutir Minato.</p><p>-Lo hare-Kakashi los interrumpió -y una vez que descubra su debilidad yo iré solo contra él-</p><p>-Es una misión muy peligrosa, no puedes ir solo-</p><p>-Él me está buscando a mí, no voy a poner en riesgo a más personas-</p><p>-No iras solo rival, yo iré contigo y Madara tendrá que enfrentar a la Bestia verde de Konoha-</p><p>-No Gai… -</p><p>-Él tiene razón senpai, iremos contigo, estés de acuerdo o no- dijo Yamato interrumpiendo a Kakashi.</p><p>-Yo también iré Kakashi-</p><p>-Rin-</p><p>-Ni lo intentes Kakashi, no puedes convencerme de no hacerlo, además recuerda que en un equipo siempre es necesario un ninja médico-</p><p>-Nosotros también iremos Kakashi-sensei -grito Naruto</p><p>-Si sensei no puedes pensar que iras solo-</p><p>-No- dijeron al mismo tiempo Minato, Kakashi y Kushina.</p><p>-Esta misión esta mas allá de ustedes, así que permanecerán en la aldea- dijo Minato serio.</p><p>-Pero papá no puedes pedir que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras que Kakashi-sensei está en peligro-</p><p>-Lo entiendo Naruto, pero aun son jóvenes, no tienen la suficiente experiencia y no se quedarán de brazos cruzados, si algo sale mal necesitaremos todos los ninjas que haya para defender la aldea, además ayudarán a Kakashi a prepararse-</p><p>-Esta bien- dijeron los tres resignados</p><p>-Sensei, ¿cómo recuperaran los recuerdos de Kakashi? -pregunto Minato a Jiraiya.</p><p>-Es sencillo, con un sello que Kushina y yo mejoramos, originalmente era un sello Uzumaki que servía para la amnesia pero gracias a las deducciones de tu esposa pudimos mejorarlo para esta situación-</p><p>-Es cierto dattebane, estoy segura que funcionara sin problema- se acerco a Kakashi y toco su hombro para darle un poco de apoyo -tranquilo Kakashi-kun, no te dolerá, todos los recuerdos vendrán a ti sin ningún problema, claro que podrías retenerte en los recuerdos mas preciados o dolorosos de tu vida pasada pero eso ya estaba previsto, solo un consejo, deja fluir los recuerdos, no trates de detenerlos aunque se vean dolorosos, solo son recuerdos no te pueden dañar- Kakashi solo asintió.</p><p>-Bueno no podemos esperar más, solo prepararemos el lugar y le aplicaremos el sello a Kakashi-</p><p>-Si sensei, mientras tanto Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke me acompañaran al complejo Uchiha, debo ver si Fugaku tiene información o algo que los ayude- los tres adolescentes asintieron.</p><p> ……….</p><p>Kakashi se encontró en una cama que tenia un gran sello dibujado, mientras que en su pecho había otro sello dibujado que abarcaba todo su torso y sus brazos.</p><p>-Esto es mas grande de lo que creí-</p><p>-Si, pero tranquilo será más rápido de lo que piensas- Kushina paso una mano por el cabello del peliplateado dándole un poco de consuelo - ¿estas listo? - Kakashi asintió y vio como Jiraiya y Kushina activaban el sello.</p><p>Veía como las imágenes y recuerdos pasaban y quedaban de alguna manera en su mente, escuchaba algunas frases o palabras, de repente vio frente a el a la persona de sus sueños, pero de alguna manera era diferente ya que en esa imagen no emanaba oscuridad como en su sueño.</p><p>"Tienes una manera rara de decir que te preocupas Bakakashi" tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>“Yo no estoy preocupado Obito” era su voz, pero él no podía controlar lo que decía</p><p>“Tranquilo, regresare pronto y espero que tu estes ahí, quiero que seas la primera persona que vea de la aldea” el recuerdo se empezó a desvanecer.</p><p>Otro recuerdo apareció, notaba que estaba arrodillado y con las manos atadas en la espalda, mientras estaba enfrente de demasiados Uchihas que lo veían con sus ojos rojos, pero especialmente notaba a unos ancianos que obviamente eran del consejo.</p><p>“No pueden juzgarme sin autorización del Hokage” volviste a escuchar tu voz</p><p>“No es necesario que el Hokage se entere de esto, todos aquí saben de tus crímenes contra este clan Kakashi” dijo uno de los ancianos “no hay nadie que te salve de tu castigo” de alguna manera sabia que era cierto, todos los Uchihas que intentaron defenderlo terminaron siendo encerrados para que no intervinieran “encárguense de él”</p><p>Vio como muchas manos se acercaban a él, igual que antes que se desmayara, sentí como solo podía pensar en una persona con desesperación.</p><p>“Obito” fue lo ultimo que susurro antes de que todo se volviera oscuro y volviera a abrir los ojos viendo a Kushina y Jiraiya.</p><p>- ¿Te sientes bien Kakashi-kun? -pregunto Kushina, él solo asintió -bien, tenemos que ir con Minato e idear un plan con lo que hemos conseguido-</p><p>……….</p><p>-Bien Kakashi, ya conoces una manera de detener a Madara- el asintió -no necesitaras tiempo para aprender o dominar eso verdad-</p><p>-No sense-</p><p>-Eso nos da tiempo, Fugaku también fue de ayuda, nos entrego informes de como funciona el sharingan de Madara, tendrás que analizarlos-</p><p>-Si sensei-</p><p>-También me pidió que en la misión incluyera a Itachi y Shisui, dijo que es lo mínimo que el clan puede hacer por los errores que cometió en su tiempo con la aldea y contigo- Kakashi permaneció en silencio -mañana parten a la misión-</p><p>……….</p><p>Todo el equipo se encontró moviéndose a una velocidad considerable, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraban atentos a su alrededor ya que estaban acercando a su destino.</p><p>-Kakashi ¿estas bien? -pregunto Rin viendo a su amigo - ¿estás seguro que puedes hacer esto? -</p><p>-Si Rin- esa afirmación era falsa ya que todo el camino se estuvo preguntando si habría una forma de hacer regresar al Obito que vio en los recuerdos de su vida pasada, aun no sabía porque tenía esos sentimientos.</p><p>-Llegamos, aquí empieza el territorio de Uchiha Madara- dijo Itachi alertando a todos.</p><p>-Sorprendentemente es un lugar pacifico, pero también esta desolado- dijo Rin viendo alrededor.</p><p>-Ahí es donde se encuentra Madara- señalo Shisui frente al grupo haciendo que todos voltearan y vieran el antiguo complejo Uchiha.</p><p>-Asi que no fue exageración, de verdad se lo llevo, si que tiene mucho poder- dijo Yamato.</p><p>Se encontraban caminando por las calles vacías del complejo mientras se mantenían en alerta y veían las casas sin vida. Kakashi recordaba esos lugares, muchas veces camino con Obito por esas calles y entreno en los campos de ese lugar junto a él, bueno, su vida pasada.</p><p>El grupo seguía caminando hasta que vieron una persona frente a la puerta de un edificio.</p><p>-Hay alguien en la entrada- menciono Rin mientras todos veían a la mujer Uchiha que los veía from la puerta -no es real, pero aun asi creo que quiere que entremos a ese lugar-</p><p>-Tendremos que hacerlo, tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos con Madara- dijo Itachi empezando a caminar hacia la entrada del lugar seguido por los demás.</p><p>Adentro del lugar Kakashi recordó que esta era donde se hicieron las reuniones con los del consejo, donde lo juzgaron injustamente, pero eso no era lo impresionante, sino que ese lugar se encontró lleno.</p><p>-Esto es un… - empezó Shisui</p><p>-Genjutsu- termino Itachi.</p><p>Frente a ellos vieron como una persona, claramente Uchiha cargaba un cuerpo y se dirigía hacia el consejo de ancianos.</p><p>“Traes un cadáver al consejo y no te arrodillas, conoce tu lugar” dijo un anciano del consejo, el que todos creían era el que lideraba a los demás.</p><p>-Obito- dijo Kakashi viendo el rostro de la persona que llevaba el cadáver.</p><p>-Al que lleva es… - dijo Rin sorprendida.</p><p>En los brazos de Obito se vieron Kakashi, con sangre seca en sus ropas y algunos golpes signo de que fue torturado de alguna manera, mientras que la cabeza de Kakashi se alteró en el hombro de Obito mientras este apretaba fuertemente su cuerpo contra el suyo, claramente conteniendo su enojo.</p><p>-Es un recuerdo de Madara- dijo Itachi viendo alrededor con atención -pero considerando nuestra situación ¿Por qué nos lo muestra? -</p><p>"Aunque derrotaste a Madara ¡Esto es demasiado vergonzoso!" seguía hablando el mismo hombre "y encima de todo trajiste un cadáver"</p><p>"¿Por qué tuvieron que matarlo?" todo los que veían la escena empezaron a murmurar</p><p>“Espera Obito, nadie hizo tal cosa, él había cometidos crímenes contra el clan y fue juzgado como se debía” intentaba explicar otro hombre, pero claramente se veía nervioso.</p><p>“¡DEJEN DE MENTIR!” grito molesto Obito “¿Saben lo que han hecho? Él era lo único bueno en mi vida, él se esforzó para adaptarse a este clan ¡Solo para terminar así! ”</p><p>“¡Conoce tu lugar Obito! Si le muestras mas faltas de respeto al consejo ¡Tendremos que castigarte! ” dijo un Uchiha que claramente esta haciendo de guardia para los del consejo "No es necesario que te enfades por alguien como él"</p><p>Se vio como Obito levanto la mano y el Uchiha era destripado por unas ramas que parecían que salido de él, la multitud comenzó a gritar sorprendida y entre esos gritos se escuchaban preguntas como “¿Cómo es posible que tenga el mokuton? Eso es imposible ¿Cuándo lo consiguió? ”</p><p>Otros guardias se acercaron para intentar detener a Obito y recibieron el mismo destino que su compañero mientras por todo el lugar se seguían escuchando los gritos. Obito miro con odia a todos los del consejo mientras veían con miedo como los ojos de este ya no eran negros, si no rojos, pero no era un sharingan normal y eso los puso aún más nerviosos.</p><p>“Detente” dijo con voz temblorosa el principal del consejo “¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Dinero? ¿Tierras? Si son amantes te podemos conseguir muchos más, ¡Piénsalo bien Obito! ” hablaba desesperado el hombre "Sabes que no podíamos permitir que él te alejara del clan, hubiéramos perdido mucho, tu eres el que derroto a Madara"</p><p>"Ya veo, este clan esta lleno de gente tan inútil" bajo delicadamente a Kakashi y lo recostó en el suelo "Yo entiendo, entonces por favor quiero que concedan mi deseo"</p><p>"Por fin entiendes, te concederemos cualquier deseo"</p><p>"Gracias" dijo Obito sonriendo mientras en su mano se encuentran una esfera de chakra totalmente oscuro.</p><p>-Eso es el chakra del primer Uchiha Madara- dijo Yamato sorprendido -pero como lo conseguí, como lo logro sacar de Madara- vio como Obito trago esa esfera de chakra.</p><p>-Eso es el nacimiento del nuevo Uchiha Madara- dijo Itachi viendo como todo alrededor de Obito se empezó a agitar con violencia.</p><p>“Mi deseo es que quitarles la vida” todos en la habitación empezaron a correr con miedo mientras un viento fuerte empezó a soplar.</p><p>-Esto no debería dañarnos- dijo Shisui mientras todos se cubrían.</p><p>Cuando el viento termino todos volvieron a ver hacia el frente y se sorprendieron al ver a Obito sentado donde antes estaba el consejo.</p><p>-Bienvenido, estuve esperando por ti Kakashi-</p><p>-Obito- dijo Kakashi mientras Gai se ponía delante de él.</p><p>-Parece que el ambiente en este lugar es algo tenso-</p><p>-Por supuesto, todos aquí sabemos lo que has hecho y lo que pretendes- dijo Gai molesto</p><p>-Al parecer Konoha no ha cambiado nada en la forma en que enseñan a sus ninjas- Obito se levanto y de repente apareció frente a Kakashi sin ninguna dificultad, Gai le intento dar una patada sorprendiéndose al ver que lo atravesó como si fuera aire -justo la reacción que esperaba de ustedes- todos vieron como se desvanecio con Kakashi y apareció al otro lado del lugar -sin embargo- Kakashi lo miro con sorpresa y un poco de enojo -no me mires asi Kakashi, después de todo he estado esperando por ti todo este tiempo- Kakashi miraba como sus ojos negros eran como una abismo, todo lo contrario a los ojos del Obito de sus recuerdos.</p><p>"No es momento de dudar, él no me hará daño tengo que escapar" pensaba mientras tanto Obito tuvo que esquivar una espada que no noto ya que se distrajo con Kakashi, una vez que la esquivo se volvió a alejar con Kakashi a quien tenia firmemente agarrado por la cintura.</p><p>-Tu bastardo- dijo Obito mirando con molestia a Shisui que fue el que casi lo golpeaba.</p><p>-Suéltalo-</p><p>-Parece que la nueva generación también es muy persistente, pero aun no entienden que este mundo esta corrompido, este mundo siempre sacrifica a las personas buenas ¿Qué significado tiene vivir en un mundo así? -</p><p>-Es increíble que tu digas eso, después de todo tu mataste a todos los que odiabas- dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba a Shisui para cubrirlo.</p><p>- ¿Matarlos? -Obito soltó una pequeña risa -matarlos hubiera sido demasiado bueno para ellos-</p><p>Obito hizo un movimiento con la mano y todas las paredes alrededor se volvieron transparentes mostrando una grotesca imagen donde todas las personas estaban totalmente deformadas y destruidas, pero seguían con vida, eso significaba que todo ese inmenso dolor lo seguían sintiendo.</p><p>-Te lo dije ¿no es así ?, que quería que pagaran con sus vidas - Kakashi miraba todo eso con horror -Todos ellos son la escoria que mato a Kakashi- Obito mostro todo con una sonrisa -yo capture a tus enemigos Kakashi- miro a Kakashi con una sonrisa poniéndolo más nervioso.</p><p>-Obito yo no quería esto- Kakashi miro a la cara a Obito -el mundo no es como tu dices, se que lo que me hicieron no fue correcto de ninguna manera, pero aun tengo personas que quiero proteger y no voy a permitir que sigas con esto</p><p>-Como pensé, no puedo dejarte como estas ahora-Kakashi se dio cuenta muy tarde que Obito activo el sharingan, solo logro ver como todos se volvía negro, mientras todos veían como Kakashi caía desmayado con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Obito -tranquilo Kakashi ya no tendrás mas dolor ni cosas que te preocupen, cuando despiertes todo volverá a ser como era antes- susurraba al oído a Kakashi aunque este ya estaba desmayado -ahora por fin tengo lo que me pertenece- se dirigió al resto del grupo.</p><p>- ¿Qué le hiciste a Kakashi? - grito Rin -suéltalo-</p><p>-No necesito al resto de ustedes- todos vieron como un gran agujero se abría en sus pies -estarán atrapados el suficiente tiempo para arrepentirse de ir contra mí-</p><p>-Kakashi- grito Rin mientras todos caían viendo como se llevaban a su amigo.</p><p>……….</p><p>"Alguien me esta llamando" pensaba Kakashi viendo como todo a su alrededor era totalmente blanco "A pesar que esa persona es muy importante para mi no puedo recordar quien es" empezó a avanzar sin saber a donde se dirigía ? " pensó antes de que una luz blanca segadora lo cubriera por completo.</p><p>Abrió los ojos y noto que se encuentran acostado debajo de un árbol, se sentó recargándose en el tronco.</p><p>-Estás despierto- escucho una voz y al voltear vio a una persona que le sonreía.</p><p>- ¿Tu eres…? -</p><p>-Soy Obito- dijo la persona aun con una sonrisa</p><p>“Siento que he escuchado ese nombre antes” pensaba confundido “Pero por alguna razón mi cabeza esta en blanco y no puedo pensar con claridad”.</p><p>- ¿Dónde estamos? -le pregunto a Obito mientras veía alrededor</p><p>-En el campo de entrenamiento del complejo, solíamos entrenar mucho aquí- seguía confundido y no podía recordar nada de lo que hablaba Obito -has estado durmiendo mucho tiempo, por lo que tus recuerdos pueden ser confusos, toma tu tiempo recordando todo Kakashi-</p><p>- ¿Kakashi? - pregunto confundido</p><p>-Ese es tu nombre-</p><p>-Mi nombre, si me suena familiar-</p><p>-No tienes que apresurarte, tenemos tiempo más que suficiente-</p><p>"Este lugar es muy tranquilo, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido" pensaba viendo hacia el cielo "Me siento relajado, pero aun asi de alguna manera"</p><p>-Tengo algo que necesito… - empezó a hablar sin darse cuenta.</p><p>- ¡No! - grito Obito sorprendiendo a Kakashi.</p><p>-Lo siento, siempre he sido impaciente- bajo la cabeza apenado -tengo que controlar mejor mis emociones- hizo un puchero mientras miraba al suelo</p><p>Al ver a Obito, a Kakashi se le vino a la mente la imagen de un niño haciendo el mismo gesto y sin darse cuenta de una frase se le vino a la cabeza.</p><p>-Eres un llorón- soltó como si fuera una costumbre para el -lo siento, no se porque lo dije, fue grosero- se disculpó al darse cuenta, pero noto con sorpresa que Obito solo se reía.</p><p>-Está bien, si no dices cosas como esas no serias mi Bakakashi- fue interrumpido por un gruñido del estómago de Kakashi lo cual hizo que este se sonrojara un poco -es cierto, debes tener hambre, es porque estás vivo- esa ultima frase hizo que Kakashi sintiera escalofríos, pero no entendía el por qué -déjame traerte algo de comer, regresare pronto, asi que solo espera aquí- Kakashi vio como Obito caminaba hacia donde estaban muchas casas.</p><p>"Este lugar es muy grande, me pregunto por qué estoy aquí" se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el campo viendo los árboles y todo lo que se encuentra ahí "No puedo recordar nada, mi cabeza está en blanco" se acerco a un árbol que en su tronco tenia varias palabras o frases escritas, las empezó a leer, pero una le llamo la atención.</p><p>Voy a ser Hokage</p><p>"Ese era el sueño de Obito" pensó, pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo "Pero ¿Por qué puedo saber eso?" comenzó a caminar por donde Obito había ido "Tengo algo que necesito hacer, ¿Dónde fue Obito?" intento abrir varias puertas de varias casas pero todas se encontraban cerradas, pero escucho un crujido y al voltear vio una puerta abierta, decidió entrar a esa casa, viendo que al igual que afuera no se encontró ninguna persona, subió las escaleras de la casa buscando algo pero aún no sabía que.</p><p>Llego a una habitación donde solo había una cama y un tocador con espejo, se acerco al espejo y vio su reflejo.</p><p>-No te dejes atrapar por Obito, tienes que volver con tus amigo- escucho una voz y se sorprendió al ver que el que hablaba era su reflejo.</p><p>- ¿Mis amigos? -</p><p>- ¿No te acuerdas? Las personas que son importantes para ti-</p><p>- ¿Personas que son importantes para mí? -por su mente cruzaron varios rostros y nombres.</p><p>-Parece que estarás bien-</p><p>- ¿Quién eres…? -un puño choco contra el espejo rompiéndolo.</p><p>-Una molestia- dijo Obito con enojo</p><p>-Obito- lo vio sorprendió a Kakashi.</p><p>-No deberías alejarte Kakashi, te perderás si caminas solo- Kakashi empezó a alejarse de Obito lentamente - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué tienes miedo? -intento acercarse a Kakashi - ¿Qué te dijo? -</p><p>- ¿Quién? -</p><p>- ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¿Qué te dijo? -Kakashi por reflejo lo golpeo y empujo ganando un poco de distancia -No los perdonare si te vuelven a arrebatar de mi- dijo Obito recuperándose del golpe.</p><p>"Tengo que escapar" pensó que Kakashi viendo como Obito se empezaba a acercar</p><p>-Entrada dinámica- escucho a alguien gritar mientras trataba de patear a Obito, vio como la patada solo lo atravesaba, pero fue suficiente para alejar a Obito -siento llegar tarde Kakashi- sin darse cuenta esa persona lo tomo en brazos.</p><p>- ¿Quién eres? -</p><p>-Ahora tenemos que saltar- esa persona dijo mientras atravesaba la ventana y saltaba, una vez en el suelo dejo de pie a Kakashi -estoy sorprendido de que pudiera tomar desprevenido a Madara-</p><p>- ¿Madara? Estas diciendo que Obito también se llama Madara- Kakashi ahora se han confundido</p><p>- ¿No recuerdas Kakashi? Tendremos que resolverlo después, mientras tenemos que encontrarnos con los demás- comenzó a correr mientras Kakashi lo seguía, de alguna manera confía en esa persona.</p><p>Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde despertó Kakashi, vio que había otras personas y al ver sus rostros su mente empezó a recordar. “Estos son mis recuerdos” pensó.</p><p>Sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y vio una cabellera castaña.</p><p>-Gracias a dios estas bien Kakashi- la castaña se separó y comenzó a verificar que no tuviera ninguna herida que fuera necesaria curar.</p><p>-Estoy bien Rin ¿Cómo escaparon? -pregunto ya que recordaba que los había atrapado en una trampa.</p><p>-Creo que subestimo nuestras capacidades- la castaña le dio una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>-Rin, yo se como vencerlo, solo necesito acercarme a el- Rin lo miro preocupada.</p><p>De repente en el campo apareció Obito desde un remolino, todos los vieron asombrados y tomaron postura de lucha.</p><p>- ¡Devuélvanme a Kakashi! -</p><p>-Obito- grito Kakashi poniéndose frente a todos para que no los dañara -Obito, detente, deja a ellos fuera de esto, nosotros podemos hablar, solo nosotros dos, pero no los lastimes-</p><p>-Senpai no creo que sea buena idea que estes a solas con él-</p><p>-Estare bien- Obito se acerco a él y tomo su brazo poniendo nerviosos a todos.</p><p>-Hablemos- dijo y desaparecieron en un remolino.</p><p>Kakashi vio alrededor, era un lugar oscuro formado por muchos prismas rectangulares, recordó que algo así era mencionado en el informe sobre el sharingan de Obito.</p><p>-Ya solo somos los dos, ¿qué querías hablar? -pregunto Obito, Kakashi dio un suspiro preparando para lo que iba a decir.</p><p>-Deten todo esto Obito- empezó viéndolo a los ojos -yo no deseo nada de esto y lo siento ya que fue por mi culpa que todo este tiempo estuviste sufriendo, pero aun asi… -</p><p>-No sigas- lo interrumpió Obito -esas personas están haciéndote que digas todo eso- se acerco a Kakashi y tomo su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza -siempre buscan dañarte, son todos una molestia-</p><p>-Entonces ¿seguirás con todo esto? -</p><p>-Si, no puedo dejar que este mundo vuelva a lastimarte- Kakashi deseaba que todo fuera de otra forma, pero sabía que no tenía opción, empezó a juntar su chakra en su mano -debo protegerte-</p><p>-Lo siento- atravesó con fuerza el pecho de Obito mientras aun se escuchaba el peculiar ruido de esa técnica detrás de Obito.</p><p>-Kakashi- dijo Obito con sorpresa y dolor.</p><p>-De verdad lo siento tanto- con su brazo libre abrazo con fuerza a Obito mientras algunas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, sintieron como un enorme vacío se empezaba a formar en su pecho.</p><p>……….</p><p>Todos vieron como se formaba un remolino en el aire, todos se prepararon para lo que venía, pero lo que vieron fue como Kakashi apareció solo.</p><p>-Kakashi- dijo Rin mientras se acercaba a su amigo que se vieron arrodillado en el suelo mientras apretaba el pasto con sus manos, cuando estuvo un poco más cerca también noto que su mano derecha estaba cubierta de sangre y que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos- ¿Estas bien? -pregunto abrazándolo, él otro también la abrazo con fuerza buscando consuelo.</p><p>-No- dijo con la voz entrecortada</p><p>-Tranquilo, todo acabo- intento consolarlo, pero no entendía cual era su verdadero dolor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que les guste, es la primera vez que publico en esta plataforma</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>